


[Podfic] Golden Afternoons

by GreenestGreen (Zion4th)



Series: Violet Nights Podfic [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: MP3, Baking, Crossdressing, Friendship, Identity, M/M, Male Slash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sibling Incest, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zion4th/pseuds/GreenestGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired and persuaded by friends and family, Bilbo Baggins quits his boring job and opens a quiet little café with a rainbow sticker in the window – everybody’s welcome. He doesn’t expect it to become a safe comfortable place for a very protective and paranoid family, who happen to run the biggest gay club in town. He’s not complaining though, not when Thorin looks at him like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Golden Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Golden Afternoons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/764472) by [FunkyinFishnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet). 



Length: 44 min 7 sec

Download mp3 (audiofic archive): [Link (41.4 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/golden-afternoons) (audiofic seems not to be working right now, sorry...)

Download mp3 (Sendspace): [Link (40.39 MB)](https://www.sendspace.com/file/cli693)

or on Tumblr: [GreenestGreen](http://greenestgreenyouveeverseen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
